


Head Full of Lies

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: Evergreen [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: After another fight with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves in Kyoto overnight. Will tonight finally be the night they seal the deal?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Evergreen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797568
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Head Full of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/gifts).



> Smut. I tagged it. Smut. There. There is your warning.
> 
> Happy birthday Dawn!!!!!

“Ugh---damnit,” she groaned softly after being thrown to the ground by the wind. “Inuyasha!”

Jumping out from behind the trees, Inuyasha landed at her side, his demonic features showing brightly. He whined just loud enough for her to hear, but their enemy couldn’t.

“I’m alright, probably just got a wicked bruise or two,” she said as she grimaced when she tried to sit up all the way. He helped her up and brushed the hair from her face. Nuzzling her cheek quickly, he jumped back into action. 

How did she end up here? Fighting demons and creatures of the night? Well… it started last year when she went down to the basement of the museum she worked at to help map out the exhibit she was helping put together and study for school.

It was there she awoke Inuyasha. She offered him a place to stay and for weeks he gave her the cold shoulder--then something wonderful happened. OR terrible. It was a little bit of both honestly.

They met the demon that caused Inuyasha to be sealed in the tomb: Naraku. He was the one who made Inuyasha and his former Chosen become enemies--well not enemies but he broke up their team.

But, in their meeting with the demon, Inuyasha was able to get some closure from Kikyo when she possessed her body. Yea--long story. But, after Kagome reemerged, Inuyasha admitted his feelings for her. So, while they met the crazy asshole who was responsible for the deceit between Inuyasha and Kikyo and Inuyasha’s imprisonment, they were able to clear up the confusion between them.

The mate draw.

Kagome was actually Inuyasha’s real mate--his actual Chosen in demonic terms. Something they both felt fairly closely after meeting. They had taken things slowly, not wanting to rush each other. She still slightly felt inferior to Kikyo but Inuyasha consistently assured her Kikyo never held a candle to how much he cared about her.

They managed to obtain documents to prove Inuyasha’s existence with Totosai’s help. While Kagome was at work and school, Myouga helped him with his own schooling so he could get a job and blend into society.

It was something Inuyasha really wanted and Kagome supported fully; she wanted him to feel like he belonged. That he wasn't thrust into this era by force and that they were equals.

“Shit,” she cussed under her breath as her thoughts abruptly returned to the present and rolled out of the way of the stupid wind blades. Kagura’s signature move. Did this woman ever give up??

Kagome grabbed her bow and focused to try and find Kagura. She noticed she was just up ahead from the swirl of youki. She pulled back on the string and her reiki arrow appeared as she released it towards the wind sorceress. The crash echoed in the forest but what sucked was the silence that followed. Where was Inuyasha? Was he still battling Naraku?? 

Stepping forward as quietly as she could, she peered into the trees to see if her arrow had struck. As she turned her head she was wrapped up in strong muscular arms and launched into the sky. They landed in a tree and she was able to see where she originally was; she would have been impaled by one of Naraku’s sick tentacles. Barf.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, still letting her mind catch up to where her body had been dragged. "Where's--"

She was caught off guard by laughter from Naraku. This was the first time they had ever actually seen his true form. While they had seen his humanoid form plenty, his arachnid body was always just out of reach. They caught a break when hunting him and finally were face to face with the real demon himself.

"You think you'll leave here with your Chosen intact, Inuyasha?? We both know you'll fail just as you did with our beloved Kikyo."

Kagome felt Inuyasha’s aura grow with anger and rage. He pulled her closer and snarled. She wasn't sure if it was the blow that Kikyo died without Inuyasha’s protection or that Naraku was insinuating she wouldn't make it out alive.

She placed a calming hand on his chest just above his heart. Looking to where the tentacle retracted she shimmied her way out of Inuyasha’s tight grasp and grabbed her bow and drew back on the string until it was taught. Releasing her held breath, she let go and her reiki flowed out towards Naraku.

Totosai had found Kagome an unlikely teacher to help her learn how to control her dormant spiritual powers: Miroku. Her best friend's husband. Boy, was that a long discussion. It turned out Sango’s family had ties with the royals Inuyasha and Kikyo had served. 

Miroku's work was to recover an ancient artifact a demon had taken from the palace. It was humorous how small the world was… Once they recovered it they returned to Japan but had to keep it a secret until after they were able to recover the next item missing; that item was Inuyasha’s tomb. Once it was opened they had to wait until Naraku revealed himself in order to be reunited and begin training. After weeks of meditation and working on controlling her powers, she was ready to go. Ready to confront the man who destroyed her mate's life--though he said honestly he unwittingly only made it better.

Inuyasha only desired revenge for Kikyo. Without Naraku, he wouldn’t have met Kagome. He hadn't liked how they ended up meeting, but he was thankful nonetheless. 

There was a loud crash and an eerie silence that followed. Inuyasha gathered her up and leapt to the ground. Placing himself in front of her he sniffed around but came across nothing--or least that was all she could assume. She stepped around him and saw the item Naraku had tried to take from the museum in Kyoto--the Shikon no Tama. Picking it up, it glowed a bright light pink color. She placed it in the pack and then turned back to Inuyasha smiling.

“Looks like we won that round… do you think he’s--”

“I don’t doubt it. He’s powerful. I unfortunately doubt that arrow did him in fully,” he growled as his demonic features vanished.

“Let’s just count our blessings and head home,” she said walking towards him.

“Home is kinda far, Kagome.”

Oh. Yeah. They were in Kyoto. Damn. “Let’s find an inn then. We’ll catch the train back in the morning. How far are we out from the city?”

“Not too far if I carry ya.”

“Deal--I’m beat anyway,” she commented as she stepped around him to climb onto his back. He stopped her though and held her close. She sighed her approval and allowed herself to accept the warm embrace from her mate. 

He had been a little distant but no less gentle. They'd share dinner, conversation, but nothing more… intimate. They had kissed a couple times since their confession last year; but Inuyasha remained steadfast in wanting to take things slow since mating was a very large commitment. Lifetime. His lifespan. While she tried to assure him she was sure that this was what she wanted, he still hadn’t faltered. But she was positive. Ready. Horny. Needy. Desperate. Ok she didn't mention the last three, but she wasn't shy about making sure he knew she wanted more.

She had invited him to join her in bed; why sleep on the couch when they were basically engaged? But he didn’t see it like that. He saw himself trying to court her even though she told him he already had her.

But court her he did; she often came home to dinner prepared, a hot bath made, flowers on the kitchen table, cleaning all done… it was heaven. She tried to tell him he had done more than enough--but apparently he still felt he needed to do more.

Between his studies with Myouga, training with Totosai and Sango, and courting her she just assumed he was tired. Drained. He just needed time to unwind from all the stress he had. She could respect that--but she also felt like he was just holding back. 

Her own studies were weighing her down and between that and hunting artifacts Naraku was trying to gather, she shouldn’t have been so… pushy. Or demanding of his attentions. He never made her feel unloved; it was just that she felt almost undesired. As a woman. She had vaguely seen how Kikyo looked--was it possible she wasn’t beautiful enough?

Either way, they were going to have to actually share a room tonight. Tonight, she was actually going to make her move… It would be clever. Innocent. But deceptive. And hopefully, it would be enough to finally get the half-demon where she wanted him…

Inuyasha held his mate closely listening to her calming heartbeat. He was livid the bastard had gotten so close to what was his. Kagome was more precious than any stupid artifact or item Naraku was searching for. He honestly didn’t understand it all anyway--he was just a Guardian. The Chosens were the ones who were educated in the pieces of history. 

Sango had been training with him--not only in martial arts, but in testing his knowledge about the past. He didn’t give a fuck--he just wanted to be ready to fight the asshole who apparently had been the cause of his and Kikyo’s misunderstanding. Myouga handled all the education of the current time in teaching him how to actually blend in.

Using some shit called the fuyoheki so his aura will be invisible and he’ll appear human to others--yea, he guessed that was functional and important. 

But his main concern always fell to Kagome. He knew she understood the basics of mating--hell--he knew how badly she wanted him. But he was nervous. This era was different and he just--he didn’t feel ready. Which was stupid since he was basically ancient anyway. But still, he felt as a mate, he wasn’t a good provider. Even though all she did was protest that as well.

She pointed out he did everything in his power to make her evenings and mornings easier before she went to work and when she would return. He was also working hard to fit into society, again, something she pointed out he didn’t have to feel forced to do.

But therein lied the problem again; he wasn’t ready. Or he felt like he wasn’t. He was scared his other half would take her and rut her. She deserved to be loved, cherished, and worshipped. He tried to pull back a little. He still kissed her forehead goodnight, would often sneak into her room long after she had fallen asleep and just watch her. Frequently he found himself cuddling with her and then would forcibly pull himself away so she didn’t know.

He was nervous about staying at an inn. There’d be only one room. One bed. Fuck. How was he gonna control himself? He knew he wasn’t going to be able to… 

Before she was able to climb onto his back, he pulled her into a tight hold as he silently begged for her forgiveness. He finally relinquished his hold and knelt down. She mounted immediately and stroked one of his ears lovingly before pecking him on the cheek. Fuck. Why was she so amazing?

He took off in a steady run until they got through the trees into the busier streets. He reactivated the charm Myouga gave him and let Kagome slide off his back. She took his hand and led him to the first inn they came across. Pulling out her wallet, she paid the attendant for the room and then walked with Inuyasha where the keeper directed them.

The keeper bowed and left them to their musing after informing them when dinner would be served and where to find the bathing room. Kagome told him that he should go first and she would get the room set up.

Nodding, he made his way to the bath. He wasn’t really sure what she was setting up for--or why it would take her an extraordinary amount of time to lay out the futon. But whatever. Maybe she had more planned.

He undressed, removing his slacks and then his shirt. Once he was bare, he dropped into the heated pool. He groaned as he closed his eyes feeling his tight muscles release a lot of their pent up tension. The door opening made his eyes shoot right back open. 

“Uh, occupied?” he called out snarkily. He heard the door lock but he couldn’t see past the partition but the steam was affecting his sense of smell.

“Hello?” he shouted hoping to get an answer of what pervert was trying to peep. What he hadn’t expected to see was Kagome’s sheepish face appear out from behind the screen. “Kagome??”

“C-Can I join you? The other one is full…”

“U-uhm--I mean--I can get out--”

“No!! I mean, I don’t--uhm--I don’t want to make you leave--ugh! This was stupid! I’m so sorry!” She blushed madly as she exclaimed, turning around back towards the door.

“Fuck--wait!” He was already out of the bath and pulling on her arm to stop before he could think better of it. “I’m sorry, Kagome. If you’re actually okay with this, then who am I to say no?”

“If you’re sure--I mean--” she turned around and faced him and that when he realized he was totally naked. And she could see him. Everything. E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G. 

She rose her hand up to her mouth and bit her nail. Oh so seductively as she stared straight at his cock. That was twitching and rising rapidly from her intense gaze. He watched her eyes glaze over with lust, her breath quicken just enough to where he could notice with his ears, her lips moisten as she nibbled on that fucking finger, her nips tighten under her bathing yukata, and oh shitttttttttttttt. Her scent. Her fucking arousal was spicy. Ugh, it was so… naked because she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her robe.

Before he became aware he had pulled her close to him and his lips were pressed against her own and she was moaning. SIGHING PLEASURABLY INTO HIM. He was a stronger demon. He had a lot of self control. A lot. But at that very moment, it was flying out the damn window as he picked her up by her thighs and walked her over to sit her to perch on the tub.

“Fuck,” he groaned nibbling down her neck as she gasped. Her fingers wove into his hair as she pressed him into her.

“Inuyasha,” she moaned, grinding her hips against his hardened groin. 

“Kag--shit--wait--” he breathed trying to space between them. He deserved some fucking medal of honor. Shit. She was so fucking beautiful. Incredibly sexy and--he clearly was out of his mind trying to stop this fucking train from leaving the station. Figuratively. “A-are you sure? Because fuck-- I don’t know if I can stop again.”

“Gods Inuyasha, I have wanted you so bad it hurts. Please--I--I can try to be sexier. I can exercise more to lean out. I can watch what I eat--Uhm--”

“What??? What are you talking about??”

“I get you're not as attracted to me as I am you--I think--I don’t know honestly. You’ve just been so distant and--”

“Oh for fucks sake, Kagome!!! Are you fucking stupid?!? Are you comparing yourself to Kikyo again?!? God damnit! What do I have to say to make you stop doing that!!!?

“Kagome I love you! You! Not Kikyo, you! Did I think Kikyo was beautiful? Yes! You would literally have to be blind to not fucking see that! But trust me when I say this--she is nothing compared to you. Nothing. You are everything Kagome! Are you crazy??! I’m so fucking attracted to you, it’s fucking torture to not touch you. I just--I was trying to train hard with Sango, Myouga, and even Totosai to control my demon half. You deserve the world--to feel special and loved and I just worry--”

“--About your demon half… Inuyasha, your demon half is a part of you. Why are you scared of it? Why do you think I’d reject it--reject you?” she asked, looking deeply into his golden eyes, caressing his cheeks lovingly. He melted into her hands like goo. His ear lowered as his head tipped slightly in submission. 

“It’s not that--damnit--Kagome, I just--I don’t think you’ll reject me. I guess I’m scared of myself. I didn’t mean to make you think I was rejecting you. Please for the love of all of the Kamis out there do not alter your body. I’ll beg like the dog I am for you to stay as gorgeous as you are,” he said dipping his head back to capture her lips.

“Mmmmmm,” she sighed, moving her hands to massage his ears. “Show me,” she added breathily.

He growled and continued the hot trail of kisses down her neck once more and laved her neck making her breath hitch. His hands made it to her obi and before she gave permission, it was untied and floating in the bathing water.

Fuck. If his mate was not the most beautiful entrancing being on this planet. The Gods were definitely smiling on him. He took no pause after he had divested her of her clothing and latched onto her breast. The cry she made was fucking music to his ears and cock.

His tongue swirled around her nipple and then he lightly nipped. Her pants and pawing hands kept him going. His inner demon was purring, obviously happy to take the back seat and allow him full control. 

He switched breasts and dropped a hand to slide between her glistening wet folds. Shit. She was drenched. Her pulsing movements to grind against his hand almost did him in. 

As an elected Guardian he didn't have 'experience'. Not that his instincts didn't guide him and to his advantage, she was very vocal as he was a very fast learner.

It also helped when she sighed out her words such as 'right there' and begged 'oh please.

There was a little nub she particularly swooned over when he grazed it. He focused his fingers there as he kissed down her body. 

Either she didn't notice or desired his face down at her core, she didn’t put up resistance as he licked a teasing pressure around her center. She swayed as she was losing herself but he luckily could keep her upright with just one hand as the other delicately made its way to thrust inside of her.

“Gods!!! Inuyasha,”she moaned.

“You like that, Kagome?” he said hoping it would come out haughtily rather than nervous like he felt.

“Yes, please--”

He wasn’t quite sure what she was begging for--but he swore she would get it. He found the enlarged pearl again with his mouth and used his tongue to circle it. His fangs grazed it which seemed to drive her the most frantic; her hands were pressed hard against his head, as if she wanted him to go even deeper. By Gods, he was going to.

Honestly he felt kind of foolish in the heat of the moment, bringing the sweet feisty young woman to her peak. She honestly didn’t care he was a half-demon let alone that his demon half might emerge mid fuck. If anything she encouraged him to be himself. Encouraged him to allow his instincts to press him forward.

Shit. Why hadn’t they done this sooner?

He dipped his tongue into her opening and groaned at the taste of her sweet nectar. His dick was as hard as a rock and more or less foaming at the mouth. Literally actually. The precum was oozing out just from tasting her. Thank Gods they were at an inn. They were gonna fuck until the sun came up and then sleep on the damn train back home.

Continuing on his mission, his head as close as possible as his tongue delved deeper into her and she screamed, cried, moaned, struggled to catch her breath---fucking hell. It’d be only right to put her out of her misery of being so far off the ledge right?

He pinched her clit and that was when he almost came. Almost. Literally he had to almost remove himself as he felt her walls clamp down on his tongue as he slowly withdrew and her juices flowed into his mouth. Jesus Christ. Or whatever those Catholic’s say about their God’s son.

She seemed weightless as he kissed back up her body and pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly on her lips making her taste herself. Her hum in approval only slightly killed him. The thighs wrapping around his waist and her wet core right at his tip did.

“Damn--Kagome--”

“Should we keep going here?” she panted.

He looked back to the door waiting to see if he could smell anyone but the scents were now not only indiscernible by the steam, but the hot spicy cinnamon scent rolling off Kagome.

“We should probably go back to the room; I can’t smell worth shit.”

“I did lock the door; I just meant would this be easier on a bed rather than the surface of the tub.”

“Oh--uh--u-up to you,” he blushed.

“Why don’t we… bathe? First?” she offered as she bit that kiss-swollen lip.

“Sure,” he groaned out unsure if she realized how fucking hard he actually was and how bad it was gonna hurt not taken care of. But whatever. This was his mate. He would make sure she was settled, ready, and not pushed. Fuck his comfort. He’d tough it out. Wouldn’t be the first time in his life he couldn’t act on such pleasures.

What he hadn't expected when he sank into the water next to his mate was that she would straddle him. He was sure his eyes had popped out of his head as she descended on him and set forth to pay him back for the pleasures he had given her.

Kagome had been nervous when she entered the bathing room; but her anxieties were definitely put to rest after the amazing orgasm he had given her with his tongue. She had heard about it--a couple times from friends. Some thought it was icky, some thought it was weird; but to her, it was absolutely mind altering. The fact a dog-demon wanted to taste her only sent shivers of excitement down her spine. 

She figured the water might help her be able to repay him for the gift he had given her. She could tell he was uncomfortable but didn’t want him to feel awkward walking back to their room sporting such an erection. 

Straddling him, she claimed his lips with her own and rubbed her nub against his tip. The fact she could make him this weak, this powerless under her was all the confidence she needed. She lined herself up to devour him in her opening when he paused her movements as his hands took hold of her hips.

“Are--Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything Inuyasha,” she said as she gazed into his golden eyes. She leaned in and kissed him gently, lovingly, coaxingly. It seemed to disarm him as his grip loosened and she thrusted downward to take him all in.

The water jarred from her movement and splashed over the rim. Her head sunk into his shoulder as she tried to control the ripping searing burning from where they were locked together. His rumble and soft ministrations of his claws running up and down her sweat mixed with water covered back.

“Let me know when you’re ready, Kagome,” he purred, nuzzling her cheek.

“Mmmk,” she whined. Maybe water wasn’t the best idea. It seemed to dry her out more than anything; it was a contradiction. But they were there. Intertwined and joined. She couldn’t say she would beg him to do it again immediately if the first time didn’t get better.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, just stings,” she cringed as she tried to pull up as she cursed her idea. What she hadn’t expected was Inuyasha to rise out of the water and dislodge them. She shuddered at the loss of him and then locked eyes with his.

“Come on--let’s try this somewhere more comfortable.”

Smiling softly and slightly embarrassed at her brashness she nodded. She was thankful she had such a sweet guy. She’d heard horror stories where most of her friends' husbands just took and didn’t care about their pleasures.

He toweled her off and redressed her in his shirt as he put on his yukata that was hanging on the partition. Scooping her up suddenly, he unlocked the door and peeked out the room then proceeded to dash down the hall to their room. Her giggled bounced around the walls until she was breathless in their room where he resumed their kissing.

His tongue brushed against her own and she backpedaled to the screen for balance. She was officially drunk off of him. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt they were moving and then she was placed onto a soft comfy surface--the futon. Suddenly she grew nervous again but as the dog demon he was, he must’ve smelt it as his rumble in his chest resounded--calming her anxieties. 

“It might feel better if we try it like this, Kagome,” he said softly.

Nodding she let him lift up his shirt from over her head and then she untied his yukata. He lined himself up at her entrance and rentered. He was definitely right; it didn’t hurt. It felt amazing.

She couldn’t control the sounds emerging from her kiss-swollen lips even if she wanted to. He paused briefly until she rotated her hips and pushed against him to feel him deep inside of her again. The groan he made was worth it.

“Better?” he moaned cockily with that beautiful golden-eyed smirk.

“Gods yes--now please--” she didn’t get to finish her though as she found her mouth engulfed with his tongue and his hips pounding into her. She was wet now with need, want, and desire, not with bathing water.

She tried to match his pace by raising her hips, circled her hips to hit new angles, and scratched up and down his back trying to bring him as close as possible. A particularly hard thrust caught her breath and attention. She forced her eyes open and was met with the crimson she had begun to get to know during battle.

“Hey there,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“It’s still me--kinda--it’s weird,” he growled, kissing the palm on her hand.

“I’m glad you two are, ugh, Gods, sharing,” she moaned, writhing beneath him as his speed increased. 

His growl vibrated through her body as he fed into her aching core for more. She felt the tightening of her coil like the first time when he had laved her center. So close, she heard herself begging--probably not as coherently as she thought she was in her head, but it seemed like he got the picture as he dipped his head to lick across her collarbone and a hand snaked between them and began pinching her clit.

And that was all she needed before she felt the snap of her release. Crying out, she felt her walls grabbing him, pulling him in further, if that was even possible. Her juices soaked him and the bed beneath them as she tried to catch her fleeting breath.

“Kagome,” he growled.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered.

“I’m gonna--”

“Do it,” she encouraged.

As he slammed into her one final time, she felt his member pulsate inside her, filling her with his warm milk. She also felt the sharp sensation of his bite on her shoulder making her cry out again as she felt a spontaneous third orgasm make its way to her center.

They slowly ground into each other until they were both still, but still linked together. His beautiful now-amber eyes gazed into hers and all she could think about was forever as they shared a loving kiss together.


End file.
